Percy's Accidental Harem
by hotdirtyfanfics
Summary: Percy Jackson receives a harem of his friends. Will he become mad with power, or refuse it? Many lemons.
1. Harem Intro

(A/N: Ok, this is a little project they I've been working on, I hope you guys enjoy. Also, feel free to request some stories or one-shots and I'll try to make them happen.)

Percy Jackson sat in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood when he heard his father's voice from behind him.

"Percy." Poseidon said, making turn around quickly.

"Dad!" Percy said eagerly, happy to have a conversation with his dad without drama. However, when he saw the look on his father's face, he fell silent, as it seemed he had important news. "What is it, Dad?" He asked quietly.

Poseidon took a deep breath and sighed. "Son, back when we defeated Gaea, the gods had a party to celebrate defeating their foes. During that time, Zeus, Hades, and I had a little too much to drink. We always do. Anyways, Zeus mentioned how he would've loved to fuck all of your little female friends-" Poseidon said as Percy stood there, standing in shock. Poseidon continued, "-and then Hades said he wouldn't mind banging a few of them too. Remember Percy, we were all extremely drunk. Even then, I tried to defend you. However, the drunk version of me decided to defend you by saying that you had the most right to fuck your friends and-" Poseidon said as Percy cut him off.

"Dad, why the hell are you telling me this?" Percy said, his voice raised, getting mad at his dad.

Poseidon looked at his son, smiling slightly. "Because, Percy, Zeus took my quote literally and, without telling anyone else, made a decree which you can find on your bed stand."

Percy turned around and sure enough, there was a notebook. Percy grabbed it and opened it, looking at Zeus' decree.

"What use is this notebook?" Percy asked his father.

"Well, it's a gift which allows you to send messages, orders, and let's you teleport to basic locations. Think of it as magical phone that you write in." He explained to Percy.

"But, why do I have this? And what did Zeus decree?" Percy asked, now pacing around the room.

"This is where things get complicated. Zeus decided that your present would be an expandable harem of girls." Poseidon said calmly, trying not to upset Percy much. "Also, the decree is non-reversible." He added quickly.

"WHAT?" Percy exclaimed. "Are you serious?" Percy asked seriously. Poseidon shook his head and Percy sat down and slunk down, groaning. "God damnit." He said and looked at his father. "So, what does this mean."

"Well, basically, you are required by ancient law to give organize the girls given to you, and eventually have sex with each of them. Then whatever you do is up to you." Poseidon told him. Percy sat in disbelief at what was happening. "Oh, but don't worry." Poseidon said in mock glee. "Zeus decided to give you an estate for you and all your girls." He told him. "Oops, my time's almost up, so I'll wrap this up. You'll be fine Percy, just don't make it so awkward. Oh, also, the gods had to throw in some of their kids, so there's a lot of your friends. And some Romans. And a few naiads. Bye!" He said as he disappeared.

Percy laid down in disbelief. This had to be a joke. But, as he started to read the decree, he realized that this was reality.

And this is what Zeus' Decree said:

I, Zeus, King of the Gods and Sky, personally declare that Perseus Jackson, as a result of completing 2 Great Prophecies, shall receive a harem of girls and an estate as a gift for his heroic duties. Listed below is the starting list for the girls he shall receive and basic information about his harem if help is needed:

GIRLS IN HAREM:

Each major god and goddess shall offer one child, if possible, for Perseus' harem. Also, some demigods have volunteered, as have some naiads.

Gods and Goddess' Offers:

(A/N: There will be some OCs, please leave a review if you have any ideas for an OC).

These are the basic girls Perseus will start with:

Zeus: Thalia Grace

Hera: Patron of (TBD OC)

Hades: Hazel Levesque

Artemis: Patron of (TBD OC)

Apollo: Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Demeter: Katie Gardner

Athena: Annabeth Chase

Ares: Clarisse LaRue

Aphrodite: Piper McLean

Hephaestus: (TBD OC)

Hermes: (TBD OC)

Dionysus: (TBD OC)

Ranks for Perseus' Harem:

Mistress: (1) Has the same powers as the master, Perseus, and will be seen as his main wife. She will mainly look over the girls.

Wives: (3) Other wives of the master which are have some power.

Concubines: (Unlimited) A basic girl who works around the house and pleases the master whenever he commands.

Slaves: (Unlimited) A girl who is punished and can be forced, trained, and commanded by the master until he says so.

Sluts/Whores: (Unlimited) Girls who volunteer to become prostitutes for others to have an income for the master. Can be changed by the master if wanted.


	2. Finding a Mistress

(A/N: Ok, so I decided to get rid of the ranks Slut and Slave. Also, possible lemons in this chapter).

Percy sat down, staring at the decree from Zeus. "This has to be a joke." He muttered as he started flipping through the journal his father had given him. Percy stood up, putting the journal in his pocket and walking over to the back of his cabin, which faced a lake. He looked down at his reflection. He looked like the same person, black hair and green eyes, but inside he didn't feel the same. As he stated down into his reflection, he heard someone knocking at his door softly. Cautiously, he walked towards the door of his cabin as he heard a girl's voice from outside his cabin.

"Open up, Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled slightly as he recognized the voice and opened the door, revealing his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Even after dating for years, Percy was still stunned at Annabeth's beauty. She was 5'6", had thick, curly, blonde hair and grey eyes like her mother Athena. But over the years Annabeth developed, becoming a woman day by day. Her tits were a large C-cup, Percy knew this for sure. Years of demigod training had kept her in shape, which resulted in a thin waist. The only thing Percy could never figure out was Annabeth's ass. It was amazing, constantly jiggling whenever she moved. Sure, Annabeth and Percy had fucked in the past, but they both knew what made each other tick, and even Annabeth knew Percy loved her ass.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Annabeth teased as she stepped into the Poseidon cabin. Percy was still checking her out. She was wearing a short, revealing Camp Half-Blood shirt, some tight jeans, and her Yankees cap.

"Uh, Annabeth." Percy said quietly as he closed the door, but she didn't hear him.

"Percy, your cabin looks messier than I remember it." Annabeth stated as she looked around.

"Uh, Annabeth." Percy said, slightly louder and more embarrassed.

"Oh, shit, I didn't even tell you yet." Annabeth said. "I need a place to stay because the Hephaestus kids finally agreed to remodel the Atena cabin and Chiron said I could stay in your cabin." She explained and pulled out a chair and sat down.

She started to talk more but Percy couldn't stand it anymore. "Annabeth!" He said loudly, which took her by surprise.

"Yeah, Percy, what's up?" She asked him nervously. Annabeth knew something was up.

"I, uh, don't know how to say this but..." He said as he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"I can handle this, Percy." The voice said as he turned around quickly. Appearing via Iris-Message was the goddess Athena, Annabeth's mother.

Some Time Later

Annabeth sat there in disbelief as her mother explained that the love of her life, Percy Jackson, was forced to have a harem with her in it.

"A-are you serious?" She said, her voice shaky. Her mother nodded solemnly as Percy awkwardly sat to the side. As Athena's image faded away, Annabeth looked at Percy.

"Annabeth, we can get through this. We can-" Percy said but was cut off as Annabeth stood up and walked towards Percy.

"Oh well, I guess I better get a head start." Annabeth stated as she got onto her knees. "Annabeth, w-what are you doing?" Percy asked in disbelief as he looked down at his girlfriend.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I just told you. I'm getting started before the rest of those sluts can." She said as she started unbuttoning Percy's pants. After she unbuttoned them, she slid them down so his pants were wrapped around his ankles and he was only in his boxers. Annabeth looked up at Percy and smiled as he stared in disbelief. Usually she was only like this after a romantic evening, but she had a plan. Annabeth knew a little about harems, and knew she had to be Percy's mistress.

Slowly, she started grabbed the bottom of her shirt and took it off, throwing it to the side, revealing her light gray bra. Then she stood up and turned around. She unbuttoned her jeans and bent over, sexily pulling then off, leaving only her in her matching gray panties and revealing her curvy body. Percy realized what was happening and eagerly took off his shirt, showing off his toned body. Then he slid down his boxers, revealing his now semi-erect penis. Annabeth got down onto her knees and grasped Percy's cock with one hand while taking her bra off with the other. As she revealed her glorious gloves to Percy, she started to slowly jack him off for a while. He groaned slightly as he became fully erect, showing off his massive 9 inch cock.

Annabeth could slowly feel herself starting to get wet as she spit onto his cock and started jacking him off faster. Percy's hands slowly moved to the back of Annabeth's head, grabbing her long blonde hair and pushing it towards him. Getting the message, Annabeth started to lick up and down his massive cock like it was a lollipop. After continuing this for a while, she started to lightly suck on the tip of Percy's penis as he started to fondle her tits. Annabeth started to go further and further every few minutes. After a while, Annabeth could almost deepthroat his entire cock, gagging every time she went down. Percy moaned and got extremely turned on and grabbed her head and looked down at her, pulling her off of his cock.

Annabeth understood almost immediately and smiled. "Please, Percy, give me the worlds best throat fucking. Make me pass out as you fuck my mouth with your giant cock." She begged, as he positioned his cock at her mouth.

Without warning, Percy slammed his hips into Annabeth's mouth, making her make a loud gagging sound, turning him on more. He started thrusting faster into her as she started fondling his large sack built up. Percy knew he couldn't keep this up for long at this pace, so he started thrusting wildly. Annabeth felt his balls tighten up and knew her was close to cumming. She knew this was her time and pushed his cock out of her mouth and started slowly jacking him off. "Yeah, Percy, I bet you want to blow your load deep down my throat and all over my face, don't you?" She teased.

"Yes, Annabeth, I do. Please, just let me finish." Percy said, looking down. Annabeth could always get something out of Percy if she could stop him from cumming.

"Just let me be the mistress in your harem and I'll let you cum all over my pretty face." She said, letting go of his cock and pressing her tits together.

"Fine! Anything you want!" Percy said eagerly as he felt his boner start to fade away. Annabeth was waiting for him to give in and started sucking the first part of his cock while jacking off the rest of it.

"Fuck, that feels amazing!" Percy groaned as he felt his balls tighten. "Get ready for my cum, you little slut." He growled as she opened her mouth and started jacking him off furiously. Finally the pressure in his balls gave up as he blew a giant load. His first strand of cum hit her hair, the second hit in the middle of her face, his third and fourth went into her mouth, and his fifth and sixth landed onto her tits.

Annabeth stayed there for a full minute before swallowing Percy's large load. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She asked as his cm started to slowly drip down her face, tits, and body. Percy sat down gasping as he slowly put on his clothes. Annabeth slowly licked the cum off of her body and followed Percy, putting her clothes on. After she finished, she sat down next to him. "You know, maybe this harem won't be as bad as we thought." She said as she laid down on his bed. He laid down behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he felt himself slowly fall asleep.

(A/N: Ok, so don't forget I need ideas for OCs for other gods. Please review for any ideas! If you have any questions, you can PM me any time if you don't want to write a review!)


	3. Short Chapter For Some Plot

(A/N: FYI, I have almost no plan for this series, so reviews are greatly appreciated!)

Percy Jackson shifted around in his bed, relaxing as he felt the cool blankets press up against his skin as he rested on his mattress. Percy groggily opened his eyes, his eyes trying to adjust to the light. He slowly sat up, still tired from his rest.

"Wow, Annabeth, you really drained me." Percy said, chuckling. However, as soon as he said this, he started noticing differences around his cabin. His bed was definitely larger and had a giant view of a yard. He worriedly stood up, looking for his clothes, when he noticed that their pile of clothes were gone. He looked over at his bed and saw a worrying sight. He could have sworn Annabeth was lying right next to him when they fell asleep, so where was she now? Percy ran out of the front door to what he thought was outside of camp. However, he stopped and gaped at the sight. He slowed down, taking in his surroundings.

He stood at the end of a large hallway, with rooms branching out left and right. "What the fuck?" Percy muttered to himself as he started exploring the maze of rooms. Most seemed to be empty bedrooms, but there were some rooms that peaked Percy's interests. From what he could gather, it seemed this was someone's house. Percy continued searching the many rooms for about half an hour until he stopped to rest. It seemed he was only halfway through checking all of the rooms, and he had gone through dozens. He rested for a while, his back against the wall, when he felt something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the notebook he had received earlier from Poseidon.

Bored, he opened the notebook to the first page, which originally was blank. However, there was a note written in black ink, reading:

"Hope you enjoy your estate, Percy. Love, Dad."

As soon as he read the message, he remembered the conversation with his father about some place he was given by Zeus. Suddenly, things started falling into place, as Percy realized where he was. As Percy put the notebook back into his pocket, he heard the faint sound of water running. He walked towards the sound as it got closer and closer to him. He figured out where the sound was coming from, which was a room with the door closed. He cautiously opened the door, and looked into the room. As he stepped in, he saw suitcases and clothes laid out on a bed. As he kept on investigating the room, the water stopped and suddenly the bathroom door opened, and Percy heard a gasp behind him. Quickly, Percy turned around, looking at the unknown person. He could only gape at the sight that was before him.

(A/N: Sorry I ended this as a cliffhanger! Don't forget to review for who you want Percy to bang next!)


	4. Fucking the Hot Huntress

(A/N: So, just a friendly reminder, I still need ideas for characters for the rest of the girls in the harem.)

* * *

Percy realized that he should've used more common sense before barging into someone's room. As he heard the water turn off and a girl's gasp, Percy was 99% sure he was going to get yelled at. Percy slowly turned around, his hands in the air

"Um, ma'am, I'm very sorry for..." He said as he finally looked at the person's "room". Standing in front of him was none other than Thalia Grace, her hair wet and flat and wearing a towel. "Thalia?" Percy said, shocked, not expecting her to be here.

"P...Percy?" Thalia said, stuttering. Thalia had originally protested greatly when her father, Zeus, told her she would to be "sold" to a harem, but to have Percy, one of her best friends, to now be her master? This had to be some sort of sick joke.

"Uh, I think I should go..." Percy said as he stumbled back slightly. Thalia looked at Percy and down at her, blushing as she realized she was half-naked in front of her friend.

"Wait, no!" Thalia said, extending her arms out, motioning him to stay. She wanted to talk and try to make both him and her less awkward about it. But as she reached put for him, her towel was not able to keep her position, falling off of her body and onto Percy's lap, revealing her curvy figure. Now, ever since the end of the Second Great Prophecy, Zeus had created a rule that overruled the Hunters' Vow of Maidenhood in case he ever got "bored" and wanted to visit a hunter for some fun. Both Percy and Thalia were aware of this rule, and had thought nothing of it. Percy, sitting down, looking at a naked Thalia, chuckling to himself. Zeus would never think that his own plan to get laid would backfire on him.

But Percy's attention snapped back to the situation at hand as he realized Thalia was saying something to him. "What?" Percy asked her, clearly confused.

Thalia rolled her eyes and groaned. "Just give me the towel." She said as she reached for the towel Percy was tightly holding. As she grabbed on, Percy's battle instincts instinctively pulled the towel backwards. As he did this, Thalia was pulled down by the far more muscular Percy, landing her naked body on top of Percy. And as the gods would have it, having gotten blown the night before, Percy was still in his boxers. And with a hot girl laying on top of him, even if it was his friend, Percy got a massive boner.

If Thalia wasn't embarrassed already, then she was now. Here she was, laying nude on her friend, completely exposed. She felt something lightly tap her butt as she quickly turned around, seeing Percy's massive boner through his boxers. "Holy shit, that's huge!" Thalia muttered out loud, as she couldn't help but stare.

"Uh... Thals..." Percy said as he felt his dick twitch inside his boxers. He tried to sit up, but Thalia pushed him down, hungrily eyeing his cock.

"Percy, I know this is weird, but I need your cock inside of me. Now." She added in a demanding voice. Percy started stammering to protest as Thalia rolled her eyes. "And besides..." She said, leaning into his ear. "Annabeth always said you were an amazing fuck." She whispered sexily into his ear.

They locked eyes as Thalia laid on top of Percy as she moved closer to him, their lips almost touching. Their lips slowly touched as Percy's hands moved up and down her body. Thalia definitely had bigger tits than Annabeth, a solid D cup, but she was shorter than Annabeth, only 5'3". Her ass rivaled most of the girls at camp, and all the guys would swoon whenever she visited camp.

They continued kissing as their tongues began exploring their mouths. Thalia's raven-black hair fell onto her shoulders as Percy slid down his boxers, letting his cock spring free. Thalia broke the kiss and moved back, grinding up on his dick, slowly. "Just be gentle." She said as she lined his cock up with her now wet pussy. Percy could only nod as he sat in awe of what was happening. At first only the tip went in, but slowly but surely, Thalia was sitting all the way on his cock as Percy felt the tight walls of her pussy clamp down on him. Suddenly, something dawned on him.

"Wait, you aren't a virgin?" Percy asked as Thalia started to slowly bounce up and down.

"N-no." She responded, moaning slightly. "Annabeth and I lost it together one night." She said, now getting faster, her tits starting to bounce. But suddenly she stopped and got off of him.

"Why'd you stop?" Percy asked, disappointment in his voice. But when he looked over at her, he saw her on all fours, wiggling her ass at her.

"Come and get it, big boy. Come fuck this ass. Fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow." She said, seductively. Percy could hardly handle himself as he lunged towards her, eagerly thrusting in. It took a while before he got it lined up with her pussy, but as soon as he did, he went wild. Grabbing her by the hips, Percy started slamming his cock deep inside of her as she screamed his name.

"Oh, fuck Percy! Your dick feels so big inside my tight pussy. You're going to make me cum so hard over your giant cock!" She screamed. Percy leaned forward and grabbed a giant handful of her hair and pulled it back. Thalia's back arched as she moaned loudly. "Percy, I'm cumming!" Percy felt a rush of liquids flow down his cock. With Percy's free hand, he started to slap her ass hard.

"Please don't stop!" Thalia screamed as her ass began to turn red.

"Oh, fuck, I'm going to cum!" Percy groaned as he thrusted deep into her as he released a large load of cum.

"Percy, you're filling me up!" She yelled, and then collapsed onto the bed. Percy slowly pulled out and laid down next to her. "I never knew a creampie would be that good." Thalia said to Percy, grinning.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Percy said, but Thalia laughed.

"Don't, it was amazing." She said, panting slightly.

"Well then, they're will be more where that came from." Percy joked. They laid down on the bed for a while until they heard a cough. They quickly looked up and saw Annabeth standing in the doorway.

Percy started to speak, but Annabeth interrupted him. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. I just wish I could have seen it before it was too late." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, he's as great as you said." Thalia said while Percy sat there awkwardly. After they finished their conversation, Annabeth turned to him.

"Anyways, some of us gathered together and I went off to look for you." Annabeth said. "Take your time and I'll lead you back to the group." Percy nodded and him and Thalia slowly gathered their clothes as Percy wondered what girls he would encounter next.

* * *

(A/N: So, that's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. If you could review, that would be great. I probably won't start writing the next chapter until I have enough ideas for the rest of the characters that I need. So if you have any ideas, review and let me know! Thanks!)


	5. Author's Note

Ok, so this will be a quick interlude. I'm kind of bored, so I'm going to ask if anyone wants me to write a oneshot. So, just write a review asking for one!


	6. POLL

Ok, so I created a poll, which will give you some options for what my next story should be. If you have a better idea or just want to request a story, you can P.M. me and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
